Tears and Fire: The Comet
by Prophet19
Summary: The Avatar has returned. The White Lotus has acted. The Army has gathered. Everything comes to a head as Sozin's Comet returns, and the world will either be saved, or will fall forever.
1. Chapter 1

**One** The Battle Plan

_The sun rises, and The Princess moves to her feet. She casts a disinterested glance at the destruction of her room, and moves to her wardrobe._

_Later, her hair neatly kept, her nails done, and dressed in a new outfit, The Princess feels refreshed, the strange, feverish dream of last night naught but a memory._

_She does not acknowledge The Huntress as she leaves her room. The Princess has much to do. Her search for the escaped prisoners, for The Traitor, for The Avatar, none of them are going well._

_A very small part of her realizes that she is losing her mind, but that voice; the same that misses the two traitors, that misses the Princess' brother and fat, womanizing uncle, that even misses Mother, that voice is weak, and The Princess crushes it gleefully._

_But all throughout the day, The Princess cannot help but feel lonely and scared._

* * *

"They're staring at me." Zuko mumbled as he sat down next to Katara. She took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

They were seated in a small auditorium with the leaders of the army, and their friends, waiting for Sokka and Hakoda.

"I'll pound 'em for ya later." Toph said from Zuko's other side, leaning against him. Moments later she was snoring.

"Ignore them." Katara whispered. "They have no right to judge you or _us_."

Aang turned around in his seat. "What is taking them so long? I'm bored. I want to go out gliding with the Glider Wing."

"Me too!" The Duke spoke up. "Last time was fun."

"Last time, you almost fell down the canyon." Haru chided. "Luckily, Aang was there to catch you."

Aang laughed, but there was something forced about it. He was distracted, anyone could tell, but whatever was wrong with him he wasn't sharing.

Hakoda came walking in, carrying a map stand. Sokka appeared a moment later, looking nervous.

Katara smirked. He was going to try public speaking again.

Hakoda set up the stand, and hung several maps from it. Then he took a seat, and waited.

Sokka swallowed, and when he spoke, his voice cracked. Then he closed his eyes, took a breath, and started again. His next words were strong and clear, and that encouraged him. "The Fire Nation knows we're coming. One thing I learned is that the Fire Lord and his daughter aren't stupid, so yeah, they know we're coming.

That's why we're going to attack head-on." Sokka stopped, and listened to the angry muttering. "I know, I know. It sounds crazy, but with Zuko's help…"

"You'll be leading us into a trap!" Someone shouted, standing.

Sokka faced the speaker, and his eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. "Is that so, Hahn? I trust my brother-in-law with not only my life, but all of my family's, as well. Sit down, and don't speak until someone tells you too."

The snobbish Water tribesman glared dangerously, but took his seat. Sokka continued. "We've developed a plan that will work. Our goal is simple: Keep Aang alive until he fights Ozai. I don't like to admit it, but the rest of us are pretty much less important than him right now."

Aang squirmed uncomfortably, feeling eyes landing on him. Sokka grinned at his friend. "The first stage of this attack is for a small group on Appa to strike several small villages on the outskirts of these islands. The point is not to do any real damage but to make them think we've invaded again. We want the entire army called up. No surprises." Sokka used a twig to mark the places he spoke of.

"The next stage of the plan is for us to take this island here. Its small and uninhabited because its barren, but it's only three miles offshore of the main island. From there, we will once again use submarines to land on the far side of the capitol island. We'll leave a strong security force to protect the medical camp that will be in place.

The rest of us will split into three infantry groups, and strike the capitol here, here, and here." Sokka pointed with his twig. "No static fighting, just push through. We need to cause enough chaos for the real strike force to slip through to the palace.

We'll begin moving people and supplies to the fallback island tomorrow, and select the guerilla fighters. The very day the Comet is here, we will attack the heart of the Fire Nation." Sokka took a deep breath, and waited.

A few people stood up, clapping, then more, and finally, everyone rose to their feet, cheering.

Aang turned to Zuko and Katara. Speaking under the cheers, he asked them a question. "Can I speak to both of you in private? Please, its important."

* * *

"I uh…I need to apologize." Aang said uncomfortably. They had moved out of the auditorium, and were alone. "I know you've forgiven me, but it's a point of honor." Aang swallowed. "Katara, Zuko, can you forgive me for being so selfish?"

"Of course." Katara said, looking at Zuko, who nodded.

Aang smiled. "Good. I, er…I found out how I tapped into the Avatar State, and it was the doorway to mastering it. Guru Pathik told me that although I had begun to let go of Katara in Ba Sing Se, my chakra was still sealed while I was emotionally connected. It took a stronger emotion to unseal the chakra. Guru Pathik wasn't sure if is was jealously or rage, but…well, it was because of you two I was able to restore my own balance."

Zuko blinked. "I'm not sure how to feel about that."

Aang laughed. "Good, because I'm not, either." He turned to Katara. "Can I steal him long enough for a lesson? Iroh taught me a lot, but I think Zuko has something else to teach me."

Zuko looked at his friend, and realized what Iroh would not have taught him. "All right. I'll teach you how to redirect lightning."

* * *

Aang sat on a bench, watching as Zuko used a stick to mark the dust. "You, I'm sure, are aware that there is a balance in everything." Zuko made a cross, and began to trace the symbols of each nation in the corners formed by the crossing lines. "Fire is the element of power. Earth is the element of substance. Air is the element of freedom, and water is the element of change. A truly skilled bender will learn from each element, and grow in their skill. Uncle created the technique for redirecting lightning by watching waterbenders."

Aang leaned forward, interested. "When did he do that?"

Zuko shrugged. "He never told me." Zuko used his boot to erase the marks he'd made. "Lightning is created by creating an imbalance of positive and negative." Zuko told Aang. "You don't control it, you simply give it its focus the moment it comes crashing back together. But to form lightning, you have to have a clear, focused mind. Redirecting lightning is a little different."

Aang watched as Zuko's movements became graceful, like Katara's. "Waterbending deals with the flow of energy. Their defense becomes their offense, turning their opponent's energy against them. That is the principle behind redirecting lightning."

Aang reached behind his back, and traced the rough skin where he bore the scar from Azula's attack. "So, you can really teach me to do it?"

Zuko smiled. "You must let the energy in your body flow. Create a path from your fingertips, along your arm and down into your stomach." Zuko traced the path with his other hand, circling it around his stomach. "The stomach is the source of energy in the body."

Zuko looked up, smiling slightly at the memory this lesson stirred. "It is called the sea of chi…although in my Uncle's case it is more like a vast ocean."

Aang blinked, and then began to laugh. After a moment, realizing he'd made a joke, Zuko joined in.

Sobering after a bit, Zuko began his lesson again. "The path through the stomach then leads out along the other arm." Zuko poked Aang in the chest, over the heart. "The path through the stomach is critical, because if the lightning passes through you heart, you could die."

Aang swallowed. "So…how do I practice?"

"Stand up." Zuko stood with an arm outstretched. "Uncle showed me a way to get a feel for the flow of your energy."

He showed Aang the motion, and they went through it, again, and again.

* * *

This is the first chapter of the final installment of the Tears and Fire series. I want to mention to YourAngelStandingBy, if you are still reading this, that I finally answered the question.

Aang was able to break the seal on his final chakra because both rage and jealousy overrode the sense of love he felt for Katara. So literally, it was because of Katara and Zuko that he was able to access the Avatar State.

For those of you who wonder why there is so little Iroh, just wait until i get to the actual invasion. He gets...occupied.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Two** Beginning of the End

_The Huntress is eager. Very small sparrow hawks, the kind used by her clan for messages, arrived very early in the morning._

_Something is happening. Several small villages were raided. No one was hurt, but there were disruptions in the earth and ice scattered everywhere._

_The Prey's allies have once again begun to move. The Huntress thinks for a moment, and makes her decision. She will stay in the capitol, confident the Prey will be coming to face down the Fire Lord._

_The Huntress will strike then._

* * *

"That was close." Haru commented, brushing at his singed clothing. "Next time, fly faster."

"Easier said than done." Sokka replied, shaking his head. "Right, Mako?"

The waterbender who'd been chosen for the hit and run clutched Appa's saddle tightly. "As long as I don't fall off!" He answered, terrified.

"So…" A man in red armor yawned, checking the bag he was holding. "You do much of this? Never been flying before."

Sokka grinned back over his shoulder. "Air Bison…the only way to travel, Hondo."

Hondo snorted. "War Balloon…a quicker way to travel."

Sokka grinned even wider. For a former Fire Nation Soldier, Hondo was all right. "True. I've been in one of those, too."

"At least we've made good progress." Haru unrolled a map, and used a piece of coal to mark off a target. "Already halfway through, and no one injured."

Hondo smiled suddenly. "I'm glad that's a part of the plan. I may be considered a traitor, but these are my people."

A groan brought their attention to Mako. "Water!" He moaned. "Blessed, frozen ice! Will I ever see you again?"

* * *

"Reports are coming in from all over, Father." Azula reported as Ozai took his throne. "Whatever the rebels are planning, its moving into effect."

Ozai didn't speak, and Azula felt something in her chest tighten. "They've been striking small outskirt villages, moving toward the capitol island as they strike…"

"I am well aware of the path these raiders have taken." Ozai said in a very calm voice. "But tell me, daughter, how did they escape to even make such plans?"

Fear cut through Azula like a knife. "I…I don't know."

"I see." Ozai looked at Azula, his voice grim. "You have failed me quite completely, girl. You are a disappointment Take your assassin and get from my sight."

Azula bowed, and left the throne room at a smooth, easy pace. As soon as the doors shut behind her, though, she began to shiver. She knew from Zuko's example what happened to people who disappointed the Fire Lord.

"Come, Long Nu." Azula spoke sharply, and walked down the halls, her vision blurring.

Azula took a few more steps, and collapsed. Long Nu knelt next to the princess, and felt her forehead. She was feverish, but Long Nu knew it was not a normal sickness.

_Is this the spiritual fever the grandmaster always spoke of?_ Long Nu picked up the princess, and sighed as she carried Azula to the princess's suite. _This is so much trouble for one mark._

* * *

"Everyone's here." Aang sat down, taking a break from digging caves for the army to hide in until the day came to strike again. He took a cup of water Suki offered him, and turned to Zuko. "I've been meaning to ask. You weren't able to bend lightning because of your inner turmoil…not that I blame you."

The corners of Zuko's mouth twitched upward, and then he frowned at the broad smile on Katara's face. "True. So what's your question?"

"You've chosen your path, and you're in love. Do you think you've finally reached peace of mind?"

Zuko stiffened. He actually hadn't thought about it. "I…I'm not sure." He looked off into the sky. "I couldn't try it, anyway. There's no thunderstorm to hide it if I did succeed."

"Oh." Aang said, obviously deflated. He had really wanted to see the technique. "But is it something you think I should learn someday?"

Zuko looked back at Aang. "That's up to you."

Toph walked toward them. "Twinkletoes, Sparky, Sugar Queen! Let's go! Twinkletoes needs some more practice using all the elements!"

"The Badger Mole has spoken." Haru called out in a stage-whisper, jumping away from the protrusion of earth that would have hit him in a sensitive spot.

"Hey, he's getting quick." Toph said, surprised.

* * *

"This is it." Sokka called, drawing his sword. "The last target village!"

"Good." Hondo muttered. "I'm almost out of bombs."

Appa swung in low, and everyone in his saddle jumped clear, taking off running. Hondo tossed several small bombs, causing villagers to duck for cover.

Haru stomped heavily as he ran, raising walls around the buildings, trapping people inside, and Mako, steady now that he was on his own two feet, ran through the village, freezing the people who started to attack with water from the ground, laughing about how heavily it had just rained.

Sokka guided Appa above the village's center, and slashed down the tall Fire Nation flag erected there, letting it drop to the ground as he moved to pick up the other 'raiders.'

An arrow brushed past his cheek, a thin line of blood welling up before running down his face.

"What the…" A figure stood in a tree, a wickedly curved bow drawn tight, another arrow ready. _Yu Yan archer!_ Sokka swallowed, and rolled from the saddlehorn, falling into a large pile of hay beneath Appa.

As he fell, the arrow brushed just above his nose, and Sokka felt the wind as it passed.

Sokka thought hard. He knew where the archer was, and had seen just how deadly they could be. Then he remembered Combustion Man, and grinned.

Sokka pulled his boomerang free, and angled his shot as best as he could. Sokka threw the boomerang, jumping up at the same time.

The Yu Yan drew a bead on Sokka, never seeing the small weapon spiraling toward him, and Sokka's boomerang hit the archer in the legs, sweeping him from the tree.

Sokka rushed, sword at the ready, but the archer found his feet, and fired wildly, the arrow razed along Sokka's shoulder, drawing a deep gash, but he still came, and slashed through the bow, smashing the archer bodily into the tree.

"Spirits be damned, water-boy." Sokka heard Hondo comment, impressed.

* * *

"She sleeps still, my Lord." The physician said. He bowed low before Ozai, remaining on his hands and knees before the throne. "She is feverish, but not dangerously so."

"Can you not bring her out of it?" Ozai asked disinterestedly.

"No, my lord. She will awaken when she awakens." The physician spoke, forcing his voice to stay calm. He knew full well what was wrong with the princess, but Ozai was famous for his disbelief in the spirit world.

Ozai smiled thinly. "Well then, what use are you?"

The physician's eyes widened, but he didn't have time to run before the flames tortured his body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three** The Invasion Begins

_Two Red Dragons twisted through the air above The Princess. She cried out in terror at the war between them, and turned to run when the younger dragon landed before her._

_But something stopped the Princess, and she turned back to the dragon that struggled to its feet. A long, black scar danced along the sales around its left eye, and The Princess' heart nearly stopped when it spoke with Zuko's voice. It told her that it wasn't too late to do the right thing, that there was always a second chance._

_The Older Dragon roared, flame scorching the land, and the Scarred Dragon wrapped around the Princess, protecting her from the fiery wrath._

_The Older Dragon roared in Ozai's voice for the Scarred Dragon to fight, and with a bellow, the Scarred Dragon returned to the war in the sky._

_The Princess turned, and ran, stumbling and falling, but someone warm and soft, and familiar caught her. The Princess looked up, and saw The Fire Lady._

_The Fire Lady smiled gently, and The Princess cried._

* * *

Azula woke, and sat up, her vision graying slightly. She looked aroud the room, and saw Long Nu seated on the floor near the doorway.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Several days, Princess." Long Nu replied in her whispery voice. Azula swung her feet from the bed, and rose unsteadily.

"Well then. I am several days behind on my duties." Azula declared, and walked into her wardrobe.

* * *

A line of submarines dotted the coast, and the army assembled in their assigned groups, ready to board on the avatar's command.

"Well, if all goes according to plan. The War Zeppelin and the Glider Wing will arrive in the sky above the capitol at the same time you do, Aang." Sokka said. "This is really it, isn't it?" He looked up to the sky, where anyone could see the fiery mass approaching with deceptive slowness.

"Yeah." Aang grabbed his staff. "Thanks for everything, Sokka."

The warrior grinned. "That's what friends are for." Sokka looked away. "Let's go find the others. We should all say our goodbyes."

* * *

"Katara." Zuko hugged his waterbender. "I need you to stay back with the beachhead group."

"Excuse me?" Katara asked.

"Please." Zuko looked at her, his eyes flashing with emotion. "I can't lose you."

Toph, with her usual lack of tact, joined the conversation. "And you've got junior in there to worry about." She added, poking Katara in the stomach.

"Fine." Katara agreed. "But as soon as the way is safe, I'm coming to you."

Zuko knew better than to argue.

"Well, that's one worry gone." Sokka said, walking up with Aang. "The others have taken their places."

"Where's Dad?" Katara asked.

"We saw him with Bato's group." Aang replied. "He's in your submarine, so you can talk to him then."

Sokka nodded in agreement. "The sun will rise soon, Aang. Maybe you should get ready to speak to everyone."

"We'll go with you Aang, won't we, Toph?" Katara said on a silent cue from her brother.

"Yeah, thanks." Aang muttered.

* * *

Sokka was silent a moment after they'd gone. "A lot's happened since we first saw each other."

Zuko smiled slightly, remembering the 'fight' at the South Pole. "That's true."

"I never, in a million years, thought I'd call you brother, or that I'd be proud of it." Sokka continued. "Zuko, I'm worried about Suki."

"She's a competent fighter." Zuko commented. "Suki survived a fight with Azula, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. She's in the middle group, the one that's supposed to hit the palace first." Sokka said. He turned to Zuko. "You uh…will you find Azula before then?"

Zuko met Sokka's gaze. "I promise, Azula won't be able to hurt Suki."

Sokka nodded. "Good." He said simply. "You carved a necklace…can I get your opinion?" Sokka removed a pendant from a pouch.

Zuko admired the stone. It had a fan etched into it, and Zuko remembered that the Kyoshi Warriors used fans to fight.

"I'm going to ask Suki to marry me when this is over." Sokka said, taking it back. "What do you think?"

"I think you'll be engaged soon." Zuko replied.

* * *

"Everyone, its time!" Aang called, jumping on top of a platform Toph lifted. He pointed off in the distance to the comet. "Sozin's comet is almost here, and by the time we all meet at the palace, it will have come, and this war will be over." He swallowed.

"We've all lost something to this war…homes, loved ones, time." The last part was barely a whisper, then Aang's voice strengthened.

"Thank you all for coming here to make this final stand. Together, let's show the Fire Lord that this world is not his!"

A cheer broke, and the army practically ran to their designated vessels. Aang jumped free of the platform, and glided over the group, leading the way forward.

* * *

Zuko started the zeppelin, and crossed to the edge, gazing down at the suddenly empty terrain. Somewhere below, Katara was with her father and their friend, sailing toward the main island. Oddly enough, Zuko felt comforted that Momo was there too. He'd long ago acknowledged that the lemur has a knack for getting people out of scrapes.

"They'll be okay." Teo offered, and Zuko nodded. Teo rolled over to the rest of the 'Glider Wing', offering final bits and pieces of advice.

Zuko looked toward a man named Jubei, who would assume command of the zeppelin in mere moments. He and the other firebenders with him would stand at the platforms, aiding the gliders in their aerial combat against the Fire Nation air force.

"Peace, boy." Jubei spoke softly. "Hopefully we will help the world find peace."

A loud grunt reminded Zuko what he was supposed to be doing. He went to a open port, and saw Appa flying alongside the zeppelin.

"Take care." Zuko said, and crossed over. "Yip yip, Appa!"

The flying bison roared, and took off ahead of the zeppelin. Zuko focused on his mission, waiting for the armored bison to arrive. He thought about his short talk with Uncle, and what the old man had said.

_Be safe, Uncle. We'll need you, after the war. Who else makes such good tea?_

* * *

Azula, oddly enough, was thinking about Uncle at that same moment. She had entered his old rooms at the palace, very bored. Her father had not wished to see her, and Azula had no reports to inspect. It was the calm before the storm.

In an old cupboard, Azula found something she'd long forgotten about. Azula cradled the small, burnt doll in her hands, and sat suddenly on the floor, wondering why…how…he had kept it.

_Uncle always favored Zuko. Didn't he?_ Azula searched the cupboard, and found plenty of memorabilia of Zuko, but to her surprise, she found just as many old memories from her childhood.

Azula clutched her doll, and left the room, passing a silent Long Nu who didn't comment on the wet streaks on the princess's cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four** Sozin's Comet

_The Fire Lord waits in his throne room. He stews in his rage, the rage of the righteous. He feels that he is the true, rightful ruler of the world, but always there are those who oppose him._

_The former Crown Prince was an old fool who gave up glory to wallow in his sorrow, and so the Fire Lord had ensured he would be cast aside._

_The Fire Lady was a weak traitor, and so she had been banished._

_The Crown Prince was a weak cowardly fool in the vein of his uncle._

_The Princess had also turned out to be weak, and worthless._

_The Fire Lord knows the Avatar will be coming, on the one day in the Fire Lord's reign when he would have power absolute._

_The Fire Lord grins. Soon, his only true enemy would be dead. Then, the Fire Lord could take his time, and stamp out the failures of his line one…by one._

* * *

Aang opened his eyes. He could feel the comet approaching, and it had disturbed his meditation.

He had landed several hours before, and had hidden, waiting as per the plan. Zuko had advised him to center himself through meditation, and so Aang had.

He knew what he would likely have to do, and he hated it. But there was no other way. Ozai was like a rabid dog. You had to put it down for the sake of others.

Aang stood. He knew that it was time. When he arrived at the palace, Zuko would already have made his way there on foot, Appa flying to Katara. The war zeppelin would have made it as well, and the final battle would have started.

"Spirits be with us all." Aang breathed, and took off.

* * *

"The landing was successful." Hakoda said mere moments before the load ramp unsealed, and the warriors onboard surged free.

"Drop all equipment!" Sokka was already shouting. "Weapons only! We've got two minutes, people!"

"Healers, over here!" Katara called. A group of the warriors and benders staying behind were assembling tents for any wounded that would be brought there in case the battle didn't end as quickly as was hoped.

"Dad!" Sokka called, and Hakoda joined his son and Suki. "Its time. You ready to save the world?"

"Give the command, son." Hakoda replied.

Sokka moved to the head of the large group that would shortly part ways. "Move out!"

* * *

Zuko took the basket from Appa's saddle, and moved to scratch the bison's ears. He looked in the bison's eyes. "Go to Katara, Appa."

The bison grunted, and took off, leaving Zuko alone in the clearing save for the messenger hawk in the basket.

Zuko pulled the scroll from his tunic, and carefully removed the irritated hawk. It hadn't liked being cooped inside a cage. Zuko tucked the scroll in the pouch, and held the hawk up.

"Princess Azula, the Fire Nation Palace." He told the bird, with took off with a screech.

Zuko watched until the bird vanished, and then the prince moved, following the bird's route through the woods.

_I'm coming for you, Azula._

* * *

Azula sat in her room, brushing her hair. She adamantly refused to look into the new mirror, so she simply sat, and brushed.

She tried to ignore Long Nu's presence, as always, but the princess was not in the mood for a companion who did nothing but stare at nothing the entire day.

"My brother is in the Fire Nation!" She exclaimed, facing the assassin. "Should you not be searching for him?"

"He will come here, milady." Long Nu whispered. "To face Fire Lord Ozai."

Azula was about to reply, when fluttering brought her to the window. A messenger hawk was there, setting down.

Azula removed the scroll, and bade the hawk to fly to the coop, where the caretaker would feed it.

She undid the scroll, and read it, her eyes widening slightly. She turned to Long Nu. "It would seem you are wrong. My dear brother wishes to meet me in the courtyard. Shall we wait for him there?" There was no need to wonder what courtyard. Azula knew which one Zuko meant.

She turned to her armor, sitting on a mannequin, and smiled.

* * *

"Tanks!" Sokka heard someone call out, and he spun, running backward as he waved his swords.

"Earthbenders to the front!" He shouted. "Go, go!"

Dozens of men and women rushed past, gliding on platforms of earth. The set down, and together, they split a chasm open under the tanks, trapping the firebenders inside.

They raised a bridge over the pit, and Sokka's branch of the army rushed over, yelling in triumph. The capital was the next target.

Sokka led the way, his mind on the others. He hoped they were all right. Suddenly, a blast of fire sent him tripping, and Sokka rolled, eventually coming to his feet.

"Well, well…Sokka Black Sword." A voice spoke.

* * *

Hakoda struck out with his war club, the soldier in front of him falling back. They were just outside the city, the first to arrive, and their job now was to hold position, and buy the others time.

Hakoda knew this wave was to tire them. Very few firebenders had been sent against them.

Hakoda hurried into a tree, and stood above the battle. He could see them, the firebenders were laying in wait.

"Hold the line!" He shouted. "Archers, to the trees!" As those armed with bows climbed Hakoda shouted out again. "Target the firebenders, and don't let up! Throws sticks at them if you have to!" He jumped back down into the fracas, landing on top of another soldier.

He risked a look upward, through the trees. The comet was burning brightly. Soon it would have truly arrived, and the firebenders would become even more powerful.

A horn blew, and Hakoda laughed. The second army group had arrived, bringing with it Jeong Jeong and his men.

* * *

Zuko entered the open cortyard, and fought back the wave of emotion. It was here he had been marked a coward, and banished.

He saw Azula standing in the middle of the courtyard, and frowned as a cold dagger touched his throat.

A soft voice spoke. "I've got you. You were a fool to come so openly, prey."

"Agni Kai!" Zuko called out, not looking away from Azula. "Azula, I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

He felt the assassin tense, then her dagger lowered. Azula came forward.

"Zuzu, do you really think you can win?" Azula smiled coldly. "I wonder how it is you came to know that an Agni Kai is the only way to suspend the contract on your head?"

"Uncle and I have a lot of friends." Zuko replied.

"I see." Azula casually looked at her nails. "I suppose I accept." Overhead, the sky reddened with the nearness of the burning comet.

* * *

Aang stood before the mighty door to the throne room. The entire palace seemed empty, as though Ozai was waiting for Aang and Aang alone.

That was fine. Aang was ready to face him. He sent a prayer out for his friends' safety, and then slashed out with his staff, tearing the doors from their hinges.

Aang walked into the throne room, and saw Ozai sitting calmly on his burning throne.

"You have finally come, Avatar." Ozai said, standing. A cape fell from his shoulders, and he stood bare-chested before the Avatar. "This is no Agni Kai, but the attire is appropriate, don't you think?"

"Ozai, I'm here to stop you." Aang said confidently. "Your family has destroyed the balance of this world, and the spirits are angry. Your war has hurt everyone. I've lost so many friends...it took all of my people! Your reign ends here!" Aang shouted, feeling the rush from the fire in the sky.

Sozin's Comet had returned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five** Duels Under the Comet

_The White Bison soars through the sky, instinctively understanding it is no longer in danger. The Master-Creatures will be too busy to attack it. The White Bison sniffs, bending the wind to its nose, searching for the scent of Tiny-Fluffy, its friend. The White Bison knows that Tiny-Fluffy will be with the Blue One, The Master's friend._

_The White Bison catches the scent and flies, the armor barely weighing the Bison down as it flies, giving all of its power to its flight._

_The White Bison does not know why, but the feeling of the Master when the Master glows is urging him to do so._

_The feeling tells the White Bison it must fly again, bringing the Blue One back._

* * *

Sokka faced the four men, his sword at the ready. Around him, the army surged, rushing toward their goal. It seemed like just a small pocket of peace kept them from being swept up.

"What did you call me?" He demanded.

"Sokka Black Sword." The oldest replied. "Son of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, Companion of the Avatar, and Bearer of the Black Sword."

"What does my sword have to do with anything?"

The oldest man smiled. "We are sword hunters, and you are considered a top prize." A large blade attacked to a chain seemed to appear in his hands, and Sokka threw himself to the side to avoid the attack.

_This is crazy!_ He thought, and found his feet. The four had taken new positions, and each carried a different weapon.

Sokka charged the oldest one of them, trying to get in close where he couldn't use his chain weapon. He rolled, stepping away from the attack, and was almost close enough to strike when the dirt exploded in front of him.

Sokka danced back, and the man who'd struck lifted his hammer from the ground. "Nice try." The oldest said, laughing.

Sokka backed up warily, and tried to watch all four men at the same time.

The youngest moved slightly, and Sokka shifted his attention to him. Realizing his mistake, he barely managed to block the chain weapon with his sword.

Sokka felt something cut at his back, and he let go of his sword, surprised. It fell away, landing blade-first into the ground, and Sokka hit his knees, feeling warmth trail down his back.

"Is that the longest our dance with you will be?" The speaker asked derisively. "Perhaps you weren't as good a target as we thought."

His eyes widened, and he screamed when Sokka's boomerang smashed into his jaw, and Sokka was on his feet, running for his sword.

He caught the boomerang at the same time he grabbed his sword, and threw it again.

This time, it bought him the time to get in close, and he stuck at the youngest, slicing the shaft of his scythe in half.

Sokka kicked him low and hard, and threw him into the others, backing away.

"Worthless." The speaker shook his head, and stepped over the young man. "The Fire Lord did not inform us you carried another weapon. Such a unique fighting style." He rubbed his jaw. "Very unique."

"That's me." Sokka deadpanned. "Unique as a pink bug-bear."

"It seems our only way to end this quickly is to kill you right now." The speker gestured, and all three came for Sokka.

He stumbled back, away from the hammer-man, and dodged the apparently mute guy's spear thrust, and was lucky enough to bring his sword up in the path of sharp blade of the chain weapon.

The hammer man rolled in the air, and Sokka flinched. There was no way he wouldn't get hit, but a rush of water and wind made him open his eyes.

Appa had landed, blowing the hunters off their feet, and Katara froze them all in whatever spot they landed.

"You are the best little sister." Sokka said, managing to get to his feet.

* * *

Zuko and Azula circled, feinting, but not making any real attacks. Their only witness, Long Nu, knelt off on the side, waiting for the fight's conclusion.

Finally, Zuko struck, flames roaring from his feet as he stepped, trying to break his sister's root early.

Azula danced back, smiling coldly, and she jabbed with her hand, flames ripping through the air.

Zuko caught the flame and seemed to break it, sparks scattering as they vanished. He moved his hands, and whips appeared, scorching the stone as Zuko swung at his sister.

Azula lashed out, a wave of blue flame surging toward Zuko. "Why, Zuko?" She called. "Your place was here in the Fire Nation!"

"I left because it was the right thing to do." Zuko responded, waiting for her next strike. "But you're so far gone you don't even know what I mean."

"What of it?" Azula snarled, and struck, sharp flashes of flame dancing from her hands.

Zuko jumped clear of the attack, rolling back to his feet, and he shot forward, closing the distance between them.

Azula sneered, and stabbed at him, Zuko blocking her arm, the flame going wild, and he struck with his legs, Azula forcing his knees aside, flame darkening the stone.

Zuko grabbed her arms, and before Azula could react, she saw him take a breath. Eyes wide, Azula rolled back, kicking him in the stomach with her feet.

Zuko dropped her, and Azula landed hard, her breath knocked from her. She got to her feet, and glared at Zuko, who smiled mockingly.

"Azula, your hair is a mess." He said. "What would Li and Lo think?"

Azula screeched at him, and attacked, not trying anything elegant, just trying to burn Zuko.

Zuko took each blow, deflecting them or moving with them, sending them back to his sister. He saw his chance, and spun, adding his own flame to what he was 'redirecting.'

Azula took it head on, flying back. Her breathing harsh, Azula rose to her feet, raw emotion on her face. "Why did she love you more?" Azula demanded, startling Zuko. "If she'd let Father kill you, Uncle would be Fire Lord. Maybe then your wish would have come true, and the war would be over."

Zuko shook his head. "Even now, Azula? Your trying to use Mother against me even now? You have no heart."

Flame exploded from Azula as she shouted back: "You don't know how I feel you bastard!"

Zuko dropped his stance, the tears on his sister's face confusing him. "Azula?"

"I know I'm a monster, Zuko." Azula continued, calmer now, ignoring the wet streaks on her face. "So give up on me, and fight." She struck, and had Zuko not chosen to simply fall down, his head would have been ripped off.

He rose to his feet, and countered, dancing between Azula's strikes, and landing his own. Azula grew slower and slower, and it hit Zuko all at once when he sent Azula to the groud: he had surpassed her.

Azula sat up, clutching her stomach. Zuko came forward. "Azula, it doesn't have to end this way. Let me help you."

Azula looked away, to where Long Nu sat, watching. "No, Zuzu." She rose to her feet. "This can only end one way."

Zuko's eyes widened when she moved, and the lightning arched toward his body. He caught it, sliding back from the raw power.

* * *

Iroh had watched the Air Bison carry off his niece-in-law, knowing that she would likely be needed.

He knew where he belonged as well. There were many, many people left behind in the camp, and Iroh knew exactly what was coming.

He saw them approaching, the red sky nearly hiding them in their armor. How his brother had known the camp would be exactly where it was he did not yet know, but now Iroh had most of the Order of the Dragon to deal with, firebenders who were all no less than masters.

"Everyone stay back." He warned the soldiers. "If I fall, you will be needed to protect these people.

"Dragon of the West." A man intoned, bowing as Iroh came forward. "Surrender, old man. You cannot defeat us all."

"I taught many of you everything you know." Iroh moved like he was stretching, and too late, the firebenders saw what was coming.

Iroh struck mercilessly, lightning cutting through their ranks. He struck again, flame seeming to explode amongst them.

Fire roared toward him from everywhere, and Iroh, who like his nephew had learned from the ancient masters, danced among the flames, his power matching those that came against him.

Iroh was now surrounded by those who could still move and they fought together, making the old man hard pressed to stave off each attack.

But while Iroh was a master firebender, and a famous general, and was able to wield lightning, there was one thing not many knew, or would have thought about, that he did know.

Lightning was conductive, and they all now stood in a wide, wet marsh.

* * *

Aang crashed into the floor, bending the stone around him to rip the floor apart. Despite that, he saw Ozai moved forward, confident in his victory. Aang raised the earth, and sent it flying toward the Fire Lord, whose entire body seemed to erupt, incinerating the rubble.

Ozai struck, the flame like a mighty torrent, and Aang raised the earth around himself, burrowing deep. Breaking free, he saw part of the stone itself had melted. He circled in the roof of the throne room, weaving amongst the pillars, barely dodging Ozai's attacks.

Aang kicked upward, covering his ankles with stone to hold him there. He focused, and reached out, ripping the entire ceiling of the throne room into pieces. A hail of stone and dust crashed below, burying the Fire Lord, and Aang barely managed to catch himself before he crashed.

The red light in the sky washed over the throne room, and Aang watched as flame scorched upward, the Fire Lord freeing himself.

"Foolish little brat." Ozai laughed. "I cannot be stopped. All of your little friends outside will die. My traitorous son will die. I will burn this world, and bring about a new one, one ruled by Fire."

Aang took a breath, and clamed himself. He opened the cork on the flash of water he had brought, and struck, thousands of tiny darts of ice washing over the Fire Lord, who melted the water into steam.

Before it drifted away, Aang bent the water back into whip, and struck at Ozai, bending and bending until there was no more water.

He brought himself in close, and Aang swung up with his staff, the burst of Air throwing Ozai from his feet.

Aang jumped back from the fire that Ozai bent around himself, rising very much like a mythical phoenix.

He waited for Ozai's next move.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six **The Avatars' Judgement

_The General collapsed, exhausted. It was quite a strain, redirecting enough of the lightning so he did not kill his fellow firebenders._

_They were severely injured, and The General hoped The Healers would tend to them._

_He clutched his arm, sighing. He was truly too old for such things. The Healers and their protectors came for him, and also for the living firebenders._

_He was tended too, and then he left with the entire camp. They would not be needed for the battle, but the General had to see his Nephew with his own eyes. He'd already lost one son, and had no wish to lose another._

* * *

"Sokka!" Suki called as Appa landed. Sokka didn't even wait for the Air Bison to touch the ground before he jumped down.

He grabbed his girlfriend, and kissed her. Suki pulled back, laughing. "We did it!" She exclaimed. "The capital is ours."

"Have you seen Zuko or Aang?" Sokka asked, glancing at Katara, who joined them.

"Not yet." Suki gestured toward the Palace. "But there was this massive earthquake a few minutes ago. I think Aang is still fighting the Fire Lord."

"The soldiers have all surrendered, except for a few holdouts holed up in a thick building." A soldier reported to Suki. "They've taken the earthquake as sign to do so."

"Well, don't discourage them." Sokka said. "Let's go find Dad."

"I'm taking Appa to go find Zuko." Katara said. "The fighting is over, we'll be fine."

Sokka nodded. "Just don't lose Momo in the palace. I don't want to hunt for him."

Momo chattered indignantly.

* * *

The Fire Lord struck, hand outstretched, flame pulsing toward Aang, and the boy had no choice but to stand where he was and try to bend through it.

His bare feet skimmed along the rubble until he dug in, and focused. The burning hot flame passed, and Aang stood, facing the Fire Lord.

"I see you have learned to bend the absolute element." Ozai smiled coldly. "If it is my son's doing, I don't have much to worry about."

"He is a better firebender than you ever would be!" Aang replied firmly. "And a better man." Aang smiled, knowing exactly what would really upset his opponent. "And he's a better husband than you, too."

Ozai snorted. "Who would be foolish enough to marry him? He is marked as a coward, and branded a traitor."

"My waterbending master." Aang replied, and he smiled as Ozai's pale face turned red with rage.

He blocked Ozai's blows, calling upon the force from the comet, and let the flames pass him by.

Ozai pressed on, attacking again, and again, and each time, Aang let it pass. Finally, he struck, a burst of wind smashing into Ozai.

Aang sopun, and threw a large jagged piece of rubble toward Ozai, who was only just recovering from his first attack.

Ozai took the boulder head on, and landed on his side, jumping back to his feet. "I will kill you, boy!" He snarled.

"Ozai, I'm the Avatar." Aang said calmly. "I'm not a aster, but I can wield all the elements. Do you really think I won't win this?"

* * *

Zuko opened the path and although it broke his heart, he cast the lightning back to his little sister.

He saw a calm look pass over her face just before the lightning struck. Azula screamed in agony, flying back and smashing into the wall. She landed on her side, unmoving.

Zuko hit his knees, horror gripping him, and he heard a soft rustle. Long Nu rose to her feet.

"It is done. The contract on you is broken, Prince Zuko." She said, and walked off.

Zuko staggered to his feet, and knelt next to Azula. "Why, Azula? You could have changed, I know you could have."

She groaned, and Zuko's heart skipped a beat. Azula opened her eyes. "Zuzu…you're an idiot. Monsters don't get second chances." She smiled, a real smile. "I had a dream. You and Father were dragons, and you saved me from him. I saw Mother, too."

"Quiet, Azula." Zuko picked her up, wincing when his body protested.

"Let me die, Zuzu." Azula whispered.

"I won't." Zuko told her. "I won't let you. Everyone gets a second chance."

He heard a familiar chattering, and Momo landed on his shoulder. Zuko looked up, and saw Aapa's massive form coming in for a landing.

Katara's face appeared, and Zuko smiled in relief, unashamed of the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

Aang blocked Ozai's burst of flame, and struck back, striking with Flame, and Earth, and Air. There was no water, a fact that Aang found bittersweet. The Fire Lord soared back, smashed through the only remaining pillar, and landed on his back.

"Ozai, its over." Aang announced. "You've lost, even with the comet. Just surrender."

"Surrender." Ozai repeated the word like a foul curse. He pushed himself to his feet. "I will never, never, surrender."

Ozai moved his body, and from the tips of his fingers, lightning danced across the distance between them.

Aang caught the lightning, and Ozai's eyes widened at the technique he knew his son had passed on to this upstart boy. But there was more.

The Avatar's body began to shine, and Ozai struck again, and again, lightning scorching the very air.

"Ozai." The boy spoke, but he was no longer alone. Power surged through his body, through the air, and Ozai stood proudly, not ashamed even in the presence of every Avatar that had ever been born.

The Avatars spread their arms, and the lightning condensed into a swirling ball of power. "You are a blight on this earth. You have cast off your final warning. Ozai, your time of judgement has arrived." The Avatars closed their eyes, and when they opened, Ozai froze.

He saw death in those eyes, and the Avatars came for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven** Healing

_The Spirits of the World, and of the Other World waited, their eyes, good and evil both, focused on the one battle that would alter the world's course._

_Even the evil spirits felt the wrongness of the hundred-year imbalance. Even the Evil Ones, the true masters of darkness and hatred, waited for the balance to return._

_It was only with balance that all things would be true and strong. Even the Sun Spirit waited with baited breath, upset that such a minor thing as a comet blocked off his power, and that the people who worshipped him would use such a thing out of greed._

_When the Avatar summoned the power of his inheritance, the Spirit World rejoiced._

_The balance had returned._

* * *

"There's Appa!" Hakoda pointed, and soon the bison landed. He helped his daughter down from the Air Bison, and then watch in shock as Zuko slid down, carefully holding his sister cradled in his arms.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Dad, quiet." Katara scolded. "She needs to sleep."

"I take it you have a very interesting story to tell us later." Sokka cut in, speaking to Zuko.

"Everyone's here now, except for Aang." Haru walked up with Toph, The Duke, and Teo.

"How is every one else?" Sokka asked Teo.

"Most of us made it." Teo replied, looking away. He bore a small cut running along his nose. "Where's Aang?"

"He's not come back yet." Suki answered. "Maybe we should look for him?"

"He'll be along." Zuko said, shaking his head. "Aang's a tough kid. He's fine."

"So, this is it, huh? The war is over, isn't it?" The Duke asked, looking iup at them hopefully.

Zuko smiled, and picked the kid up. "Of course it is. We can all go home after we clean up the loose ends."

The gates to the palace opened, and Iroh led the way through, stumbling slightly, his arm done up in a cast.

Katara looked around, seeing the destruction for the first time. "I'm going to help the healers." She said. "Maybe you should bring Azula. Iroh might want to see her."

Zuko nodded, and then nodded briefly at the others, following his wife.

"Well, we aren't fighting anymore." Hakoda looked up at the sky, which was turning purple as the red from the comet faded. "Let's help the healers move the injured…from every nation."

* * *

"Little soldier…comes marching home…" A deep, rumbling voice sang softly. Azula opened her eyes, and saw her Uncle sitting next to her.

"Uncle?" She asked, sitting up. "What happened, where's Zuko?"

Iroh smiled, and poured a cup of tea. "Everything is fine. You've only been asleep for a little while. Zuko is with the others, looking for survivors."

Azula looked away from Iroh, unsure of what to say. "I…I went into your room, Uncle." She said. "I found the doll you sent me."

"I see." Iroh handed her a cup.

"I never thanked you." Azula continued, looking away.

"You have your whole life to do so." Iroh said. "It may be hard for you, but time heals all wounds. You will be forgiven in time."

"I want to go see Zuko." Azula said.

* * *

"Zuko!" Iroh called, supporting Azula.

He waved to them both, and Azula's eyes widened whe he kissed the Avatar's waterbender before coming over to them.

"I think I may still be groggy, Uncle." Azula said. "Or I'm hallucinating."

Iroh eyes twinkled. "No, you will find that you have quite a bit to catch up on."

Zuko reached them, but before he could speak, someone began shouting.

"The Avatar! The Avatar has won!"

All eyes turned to what was left of the inner palace. Aang came from withing, staggering, eyes red. He had been crying. The growing sunlight caused something he held before him in both hands to sparkle.

Aang walked through the crowd, smiling at Katara as he passed. He was headed toward what was leftof the Royal family.

He stopped in front of them. If he was surprised to see Azula, he didn't show it…or he was too drained to show surprise.

"F…Fire Lord Ozai is dead." Aang held out the object in his hands. It was the crown. "This was all that was left when I came to."

Azula stumbled back, sitting on a piece of rubble. She tried to blink back the tears, but gave up, and let them fall.

Zuko took the crown from Aang, and he spoke, not taking his eyes away from it. "My father was the Fire Lord. He ruled with a firm hand, and he almost brought the world to its knees. He was not a kind man. I think, maybe he should have not ruled." Zuko turned to Iroh.

"All Hail Fire Lord Iroh." Before Iroh could react, Zuko set the crown on his head, and all those assembled, even some of the Fire Nation soldiers, cheered.

Iroh blinked, the crown heavy on his head. He thought of scolding his nephew, but Zuko was the younger man. He would be foremost and present in the world's rebuilding. Iroh's wisdom was needed for the throne.

"I declare the war over." Iroh announced. "All Fire Nation soldiers are to return to their barracks and bases, and await further orders. I declare an immediate release of all prisoners of war, as well as vessels to return them home. Let us rebuild this world."

Amidst the new round of cheering, Iroh tuned to Azula, and helped her up, embracing her. "It will be all right." He said softly.

"What will happen to me?" She asked.

"Why, you'll stay here at the palace with me." Iroh said. "And you will have apologize publicly, but I'll be there."

"What about Zuko?" Azula asked, looking over to her brother, who was speaking with the avatar.

"I think your brother will be needed elsewhere for a time, as a sort of ambassador." Iroh replied.

"You said I'll eventually be forgiven." Azula looked at the Avatar. "Maybe I should start now."

She walked over to Aang, and the group of friends he was laughing with quieted. "Avatar." Azula met his look. "Aang, isn't it?" He nodded. "I don't know what I could possibly say…" Azula was at her first loss for words. "Can you ever forgive me for the harm I've caused?"

Aang smiled widely. "Sure. That's what I do best."

* * *

Weeks later, things had settled. Thousands of Messenger Hawks had been sent out, and all across the world, Fire Nation soldiers immediately ceased fighting, and withdrew back to their strongholds. Iroh had already traveled through the Fire Nation, speaking out to the people about the horrors he had seen during his travels. Little by little, he won their hearts, and their dedication to peace. And the Avatar's group of friends knew that the time was coming for their own trip around the world, this time to start the healing process.

"You sure you aren't coming, Haru?" Toph asked, standing next to Appa. The boys were loading the bison up with supplies.

"Nah. I'm staying to help my Dad and the others clean up the city. We really wrecked it." Haru replied. He blushed. "Why, do you want me to come?"

Toph snorted, and punched him in the stomach. "You're a dork." She raised her hands, and Sokka grabbed her, pulling her up. "Later, Haru."

Azula smiled slightly at Katara. "Take care of him, will you? Zuzu's not always the most patient."

"I've noticed." Katara smiled back, and turned to where Zuko and Iroh were talking about something. "That's one of things I love about him."

"If you don't make it back before you're due, make sure to write us and tell us if it was a boy or girl." Azula looked away. "Uncle would be eager to know."

Katara smirked. "I'm sure he would."

Azula seemed to look around, and pulled Katara into a quick hug. "Tell anyone I did that, and I'll singe off your hair." She walked off toward the reconstruction.

"Ready to go, Katara?" Zuko called. "The Air Bison won't wait forever!"

Katara followed Zuko onto Appa, seating herself with her brother and his fiancé, with her husband and her blind earthbending friend.

Katara took Zuko's hand as Aang called out: "Appa, Yip yip!"


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The last five years had brought things to right. The Fire Nation had been restored, all sign of damage gone. The Earth Kingdoms were restored, and the Earth King, now a much more experienced and wiser man, retook his throne.

The South Pole had been restored, and though small, the designs that came from its resident warrior/inventor/idea guy made it important to the world…not to mention it had close ties with the Fire Nation.

The North Pole had long been healed of the damage of war. Very little was left to be done, but the man that everyone knew as the Avatar had done something no one expected. He opened his home, the Eastern, Western, and Southern Air Temples to the orphans of war.

When not traveling the world, he would be found there, still childlike at heart as he taught the kids many games that annoyed their caretakers.

The Blind Bandit eventually convinced her parents to donate quite impressive sums of money to rebuilding efforts, and along the line married a certain earthbender named Haru. Their only child, a daughter, has her mother's skill and temperament.

Sokka and his wife, the famous Kyoshi Warrior Suki, spent a great deal of time traveling between the South Pole, Kyoshi Island, and the Fire Nation.

And as for the royal family…

Azula walked down the corridor, her heart racing. The servants had come to tell her it was time, and she had gotten up, barely taking time to grab her night-robe.

"Azula." Zuko greeted her, seated on a small bench outside the room. Iroh sat next to him, and Azula smiled at them both.

"Is Meilin asleep?" She asked.

"I think so." Zuko startled. He got up. "Maybe I should go check."

"Go ahead, Zuzu." Azula said. "I'll come for you if she needs you."

From inside the room, Azula could hear Katara moaning, and she winced in sympathy for her sister.

She entered the room, and assisted the other other women

* * *

Zuko had returned, and was pacing the floor, anxious. "Nephew, sit down." Iroh said. "Drink some tea, it will calm your nerves."

"I don't need tea, Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed. The door opened, and Azula stepped out, looking tired and ragged.

She held a small bundle in her arms. "Katara is resting right now." She said softly. "Do you want to see your son?"

Zuko took the baby so carefully it seemed to take forever. Azula sat, and let her brother and uncle fawn.

"Remember, Zuzu…" Azula warned, her eyes bright with a smile. "I get to name this one."

* * *

The End.

I know the last parts were very Azula-centric. And for those of you who thought her change was a little sudden, think back to her dream. It was like Zuko's own spiritual fever, but Azula took something different from it. It opened her mind to reality, and not what she thought was the truth.

By the way: "Meilin" is Zuko and Katara's oldest child. She would be four and a half exactly five years after the war ends.

Also, to answer a question I myself have, I came up with a very diplomatic solution. What would happen after the war? Most of the Fire Nation troops would return home. The areas only recently taken by the Fire Nation would be returned to their true people. But that leaves some colonies that are a full hundred years old. The people there would only believe themselves to be Fire Nation, despite a potential mixed background.

So, we take Hong Kong as an example. Britain paid China to lease Hong Kong for a century. I think Iroh, with his wisdom, would do the same with as many colonies as he could. This lessens the homeless problem that would occur, as well as helping to restore other Nations. (Money paves the way, after all.) As for what happens when the lease expires, well, that would be up to negotiation.

I enjoyed writing this story, and I hoped you all enjoyed reading it. Please join me for whatever I come up with next.

_Adversus solem ne loquitor._


End file.
